Let's Take the Raft and Go!
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: What would of happened if Sora had said yes when Kairi suggested that they leave on the raft together without Riku?


Wow this is the first story I have wrote in a long long time......it was inspired by a chat I had in with some members of the Kingdom Hearts Insider Forums. What would of happened if Sora had agreed to Kairi's idea of leaving together on the raft without Riku? LOL I was bored in College what else do you expect? Well I hope everyone enjoys it. :) Tell me if there is anything I need to fix I didn't check it over too much.

* * *

"Sora, Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" After the phrase came out of Kairi's mouth time seemed to stand still for a moment.

"Take the Raft and go?" Sora thought "I can't just leave without Riku. He is one of my best friends after all." Sora twitched "Then again, Riku does have feelings for Kairi just like I do. If just the two of us leave then I will never have to worry about Riku making a move on her. I will have her all to myself." If Sora wasn't sitting by Kairi at the moment he would have kicked himself for what he had just thought." I can't leave Riku behind, I just can't..." But at that moment Sora looked over at Kairi and his mouth moved before his brain had time to think.

"Ok, sure lets leave together." Sora replied.

Kairi looked surprised. "Really? I was just kidding. We can't leave without Riku."

"But it could be just the two of us." Sora said trying to use his boyish charm to win over Kairi.

"Well, alright let's go Sora." Kairi said smiling.

Sora and Kairi walked off the dock and headed down the beach towards the raft. When they reached it they began loading the food and supplies they had collected earlier onboard. After that was done Sora got into the water in front of the raft and began pulling on it.

"Kairi, can you help me?" Sora asked tightening his grip on the raft.

"Ok." Kairi replied pushing on the raft from behind. And after several minutes the raft was out far enough for them to board. So Kairi and Sora got on it. They sat on it for a few minutes until they heard a yell rising up over the beach.

"Hey is that....Riku?" Kairi said, her face instantly turning pale.

"Uh oh." Sora said in response.

"HEY!!!!" Riku yelled running into the water until he was knee deep. "What do you guys think you are doing?!?!"

Sora cupped his hands and shouted back. "Kairi and I want to be together and are leaving. Sorry Riku you can't stop us now!"

And with that Riku began shouting many colorful things at Sora and Kairi. Too colorful to be mentioned in this story.

Kairi's jaw dropped and Sora chuckled.

"I-I didn't know someone's face could turn multiple colors like that...." Kairi said nervously.

Sora stopped laughing and looked up to see Riku charging toward them.

"Oh Sh-" Sora said before he was tackled by Riku and they both fell in the water.

"Stop it Riku!" Kairi yelled.

Riku swam up pulling Sora to the surface then punched him in the face sending him back under the water. Then he proceeded to drag Sora's butt back on the shore while Kairi begged for him to stop. When they reached the shore Riku pined Sora to the sand and began demanding answers. Kairi continued to cower in fear on the raft.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" he yelled at Sora "How could you two just leave me like that?"

Sora quickly tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't crush Riku's feelings and wouldn't cause him to crush Sora's face in.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Sora yelled back "It was only a joke! We weren't really going to leave. I was just pulling a joke on you Let me go!"

Riku let go of Sora and when he stood up he punched him in the face again.

"That's for humiliating me." Riku glared.

"I guess I deserved that." Sora said rubbing his cheek. "But you've pulled pranks on me a lot of times before and I never got that mad at you."

"Yeah well, I never did anything that bad to you." Riku replied.

Sora sighed "Yeah I guess your right. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Riku said calming down. "But please, don't ever do anything like that again."

"Right I promise." Sora nodded. "So we are still leaving tomorrow then?"

"Yes tomorrow." Riku answered and began walking away. "You guys take the raft back up to the shore. I have to go home."

"Ok we will."

"Oh and one more thing, tell Kairi I'm sorry for yelling. Will ya?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Riku waved and walked away.

Sora sighed in relief and walked back out to Kairi. "Sorry about that."

"What did you say to calm him down?" Kairi wondered

"I lied and said we where just pulling a joke on him."

"Oh...well let's just take the raft back to the shore then." Kairi said preparing to get off the raft.

Sora stopped her. "Are you kidding? This whole episode just proves that Riku is a big a-hole. A big jerk. I want to leave now more than ever."

And with that Sora hopped back on the raft with Kairi.

**The Next Day**

The next morning Riku slowly walked along the beach and headed toward the place the raft was kept. Despite the event that had taken place the previous night Riku was happy and excited to embark on this journey with his friends. "They where only joking." he thought. "They would never leave me behind I should have known." Riku smiled confidently.

As he reached the spot where the raft was located….or supposed to be located Riku's jaw dropped as far as it is humanly possible for a jaw to drop.

"This can't be…." Riku said not believing what he was seeing, or wasn't seeing for that matter.

The raft was gone and Riku felt like the worlds biggest loser.

Riku clenched his fists in anger and yelled as loud as he could across the ocean. "Curse You Sora and Kairi!!!!!"

* * *

Ok I just wanted to clear something up. I don't really think Riku is an a-hole or a jerk. He is my favorite KH character for that matter. But man, I guess I enjoy being mean to my favorite KH characters or something...(the other day I made a video that made Roxas look like a loser even thought I like him.)... Sorry Riku lol. But anyways hope everyone enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
